


In Time's Flow

by Sharyrazade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Character Death, Experimental Style, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Impregnation, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Missionary Position, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: A dialogue between the Archbishop and her savior- her courageous knight- her wise king- her beloved husband and the High King and his radiant queen- his benevolent lady and the love of his life.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 33





	In Time's Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text = Rhea  
> Italics = Byleth  
> Bold = Other  
> Thoughts are in paren; no one else is really important here, but some references like the "Flame Demon" are pretty obvious though.

When our eyes first met- when I'd first witnessed those stern, sapphire eyes looking back at me- I truly felt as though the Goddess had bought us together.

_I felt it too, my queen- my teacher- my love. (I owe him everything, but that man was a fool for trying to keep me away from you.)_

It feels so...sacrilegious, even our restrained dance in this sacred structure, dedicated to the worship of Mother- the Goddess.

_Pay it no mind, my dear. The war is over. She wants us to celebrate. I've cast them all down- the Flame Demon and her honeyed lies, the King of "Liberation" and his fanatics. No threat shall imperil our fair land so long as I am here- or our successors are here._

Brave, wise, strong- but compassionate and forgiving most of all. Is it any wonder I feel so secure in your arms, my king?

_You've borne the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long, my treasure. Allow me to take over for a spell- so that you may have the rest you deserve._

Very well- but I love this world just as much as you do. I'll not allow you to shoulder this burden alone.

_I'd not have it any other way._

* * *

My blood boils in your presence, my darling. I cannot help but want to explore your perfect, gorgeous body with my lips- your rugged, handsome face, your toned chest, those toned arms-

_You truly are in the image of the goddess to me, my love. Every touch, every caress, every kiss- it's an act of worship in my mind.  
_

You hunger for the soft touch of my lips just as much I do yours, I see.

_I adore that hunger in your eyes and deed- when we finally tire of gazing at the stars and retire to the bedroom- in your kiss._

I adore when we have this time to each other- that you do not simply appreciate me as a holy woman or a queen- but as a woman. A woman very taken with her man.

_Even those immaculate white robes cannot hide the radiance of your physical beauty. As beautiful as your mind and heart, my dear._

My heart- no, my entire being aches for your touch, my king- my savior. No matter how many times I may give myself to you.

_As does mine, my beloved. I fear I'd burn up with desire if I did not cast these fabrics from my person!_

Come! Take me, my love! So that we may share our joy with our posterity.

_You're so slick with desire already...I scarcely know where to begin- those lime-green locks pooled around your head like a crown, your shapely, womanly hips and thighs, the swell of your full breasts- your beauty is truly befitting the scion of a goddess._

Your teasing never fails to drive me utterly wild with need, my dear. When you do finally enter me- I apologize profusely for the scratch marks on your back, but my instincts are such-

_Pay it no mind, my beloved. Our hands- our bodies are not just linked, but our souls as well._

Ah! Byleth! Yes! I'm almost-

_Oh! Rhea! I'm gonna-_

I realize how...fatigued our activities have left us. But lying on your chest, simply listening to your heartbeat- it soothes me greatly.

_It does for me as well, my darling. You seem so at peace- know that you can always rely on me- I'd sooner tear my heart from my chest than see any more harm come to you._

Heh, heh. Ever the romantic one, you are.

_You're going to be an amazing mother, you know that?_

If you say so, my treasure.

_Why do you sound so troubled? Is what that demon said troubling you still? ("You never claimed to be mad at your students, simply disappointed." began Edelgard, some hint of a vaguely disturbed smirk on her lips as she held her axe and shield at the ready. "Well, I'm disappointed in you, my teacher. Not even for the countless soldiers of mine you've slaughtered or my capital you've invaded either. It's more about for whom you've come all this way- your Lady Rhea. Your dear, sweet, immaculate Lady Rhea. I wonder if you would still be so devoted to her if you knew what that monster REALLY was? If you still think she's worth killing your fellow human beings for.")  
_

I would like to say no, but...your erstwhile students adore and revere you, none can deny that. But when you introduced me as your new bride...I could sense the hesitation and fear, hear the whispers...I could even hear Mercedes and Marianne doing so. Even Catherine and Cyril...they look at me differently...it makes me wonder sometimes if-

_They may revere me and I may have taught them many things, true. But I cannot be responsible for every foolish thing that they get inside their heads. They just need to know one thing- anything they can say about you, they can say in front of me. And it's not of much concern to me what they think about this matter, even Cyril and Catherine. I just need YOU to know that you're no monster- and have just as much right to live and exist in this land as any of them._

That...is one of the many reasons I love you so much. Thank you, my love.

_And I may not have said it out loud, but for your information, I only saw one monster in that city- she stood across from me in red armor and wielded an axe._

Hee hee, fair enough.

_But you know my dream? For all our progeny and all of my students, especially those I could not save? To create a new Fodlan where everyone can exist in peace and dignity with their heads held high. Not united through trickery and deception or brute force and terror, but through wisdom, patience, and understanding. That is what I dream of achieving. Will you help me to accomplish this, Seiros, my love, my queen?_

It would be an honor and a pleasure.

**I've got to hand it to you. When I first heard of your plans in the tower, I was somewhat...skeptical. But nonetheless, you've surprised me, child. You've proven yourself a fine- what was it that you humans called it again? Oh, yes! A fine son-in-law.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy, yes, I know, especially by my standards. But I just needed to write something about these characters that wasn't depressing and/or interacting with some the most...interesting antagonists in the history of electronic fiction.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Proper (?) Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171189) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)




End file.
